


Repast

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Posting some of my older works.  Musical inspiration:  'Shenandoah'  by Merrie AmsterburgDisclaimer:  Brokeback Mountain characters and any story references belong to Annie Proulx and/or Focus Features.





	

_Thanksgiving, 1998 _

Ennis opened the door of the refrigerator, looking to heat up somethin' for supper, taking out the big, foil-wrapped plate of food his oldest daughter had made up for him from Thanksgiving dinner earlier that day - sliced roast turkey, bread stuffing, mashed potatoes and squash, cranberry sauce and gravy in separate bowls.

Although he enjoyed the visit with family greatly, always did, big gatherings tended to tire him and wear him out, whether makin' small talk with his sons-in-law and their neighbors and friends, or his ears ringing with the sounds of his much loved but rambunctious grandkids. So he was happy to be back in his peaceful, quiet trailer, humble though it might be. With his own thoughts. He wasn't the sociable type that Jack was. Ennis was better one-on-one. He stirred the gravy, warming it on the burner's low flame. His daughters understood him and loved him anyway, and for this he was thankful; and besides, those gettin' on in years had paid their dues, and had earned some latitude. But still, it was nice sometimes.

He reached up and opened the cupboard, took out a plate, a knife and fork from the silverware drawer, set them down on a worn placemat that covered a couple old cigarette burns from back when he still smoked, that only slightly marred the wide expanse of grey formica, while his dinner heated up. Afterwards, he took his time deciding which one of the two big slices of pie - his favorite apple, or the pumpkin, that his daughter had also wrapped up for him, that he would have for his dessert, with a cup of coffee and a little whiskey. His sense of time was different now, fluid and less linear; it always surprised him that events in the past now seemed like they happened just yesterday.

Now was the time he craved; just before he went to sleep, turned off the TV, relaxing into the warm whiskey, turning things over in his mind, perhaps savor the events of the day, or to think back on old times and of simple repasts had around a glowing fire with the one who understood him with very few words needed.


End file.
